


The First

by AngelynMoon



Series: Candle [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, First Meetings, First Warlock, First Warlock's name is Caelen but you don't find that out for a while, M/M, back story, not alec or magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: The Story of the First Warlock and the first Shadowhunter.So, I have a slight headcanon that Johnathan Shadowhunter was gay and I made him in love with the First Warlock ever born... I'm sorry.This story is a companion piece to my story Candle, it makes more sense if you have read that first





	The First

Summary: The Story of the First Warlock and the first Shadowhunter.

So, I have a slight headcanon that Johnathan Shadowhunter was gay and I made him in love with the First Warlock ever born... I'm sorry.

\-------------

"No, no, Johnathan, stay with me, please..." The young man sobbed as he held his lover, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he gazed down at the other man, "Please don't leave me here alone."

Johnathan looked up at the man and managed a soft smile, "Watch over my people, promise me."

"Don't... don't make me do that." He begged, "Don't make me stay here without you."

Johnathan gasped and his body spasumed and he choked on the blood that filled his mouth.

"I can... I can put it back, give it back..." The man's eyes darted to the softly glowing blade that had been dropped at Johnathan's side when he had lost the strength to stand.

Johnathan shook his head, "I would not matter to do so now, the Angel is calling me."

"He can't have you, I'll..."

"No." Johnathan interrupted, "No, please, my people..."

Tears streamed down the other man's cheeks and fell onto Johnathan's face as the other bent over him.

"Our people, your people are my people, their children will be ours, I will watch over and protect them for as long as I live, I promise, I promise." The other man choked out.

Johnathan smiled and as his eyes dimmed he gazed up at the man that held him, "You will always be my Starlight, Warlock."

"And you my sun, Shadowhunter." The Warlock sobbed out as the man in his arms went limp and his chest stilled.

And the sound of sobbing echoed long into the night until the stars faded into the sun.

 

\----------------

The child giggled happily as tiny little sparks shot from his finger tips, they were many different colors and he loved all of them.

"What are you doing?!" His mother yelled, stratling the child and making him lose control of his fledgling power.

One of the sparks caught the nearby brush and the woman grabbed him up under his arms as she stopmped the blaze out.

"Was jus' playin', Momma." The child mumbled into her neck.

The woman set the child down and her eyes darted around them, "You have to stop using that... that Devil power. It's not right and it's not safe for either of us."

"But I gotta." The boy told her, he didn't know how to make her understand that when he didn't use it it built up inside him and threatened to burn out of him.

"No, you don't," His mother snapped, "No more using it, next time I catch you, I'll take a switch to your backside, we clear?" 

The child stared at her and tried to think if he'd be able to slip away to release the power that even now was boiling and growing inside of him.

"Yes, Momma."

"Good, now, come along, my husband needs your help."

Always that distinction, the child thought, 'My husband' never 'your father' because thoug hthe man had married his mother he never claimed the child she had borne outside of any marriage, that the man allowed him to live with them and hadn't drowned him like the Devil's spawn he was the man took great pleasure in holding over the child's head.

At the moment he was being blamed for two years without a child of his own blood, he liked to claim that the child had ruined a good woman and was worried that there would never come a son of his own.

\--------

He was burning, it was so hot and tongues of fire licked at his skin and he could hear the screams of a thousand tortured souls and through the flames a face appeared, 'My son...' it whispered and beconed him but the boy shook his head and screamed.

"No!" He heard his mother scream as he woke, "No! Let me go, my son!"

"He's gone, the fire started in his room." His mother's husband's voice came.

"No!" His mother screamed.

The child sat in his untouched bed and wondered at the fire that swirled around him, wondered why it seemed not to dare touch him, but he also knew he could not remain here, no matter how pleased and grateful his mother would be if he walked unharmed from the flames, no one else in their villiage would think the same.

He was already known as the Devil's child, his mother claimed no memory of his conception and so she was given a victim of the Devil status as long as she repented and she had and he had been blamed for every thing that had ever gone wrong, beaten and punished for many things that he had never done.

'I'm sorry, Momma, it'll be better this way.' The boy thought as he walked to the window and stared out at his screaming and struggling mother. As though she saw him she fought harder against her husband and his brother as they watched the flames grow and then the child wished to be any where but there and was gone.

His wife crumbled when the face in the window vanished and he wondered if he'd been the only one to notice how calm the boy had been and how the flames did not seem to bother him, as if they needed more proof that the child had been borne of the Devil.

\--------

A young man lay upon the ground and frowned at the shadow that fell over him. He opened his eyes and looked up at Starslight.

"Are you hurt?" The man asked as he stared down at him.

"Only a bit. I'll be fine." The man on the ground grinned up at him.

The other shook his head and knelt next to him, "Can you sit up?"

When it appeared not the other moved to his side and began working, opening his healing bag.

"I can't pay you." He told the other.

He glanced at him from under his lashes and Johnathan felt his breath catch, this man was beautiful beyond words.

"I do not do this for payment. Demon Hunter."

Johnathan stiffened, "How do you konw I hunt Demons?"

The man rolled his eyes, "I can recognize a Demon inflicted wound from miles away and if you didn't kill it you would be dead instead."

Johnathan studied the man, some more powerful Demons could mask thier appearence behind illusions but it seemed that the man before him was actually healing him and as the pain in his body fled Johnathan looked down at his wound and stiffened as he watched his skin knit itself together.

The man stood and began to walk away.

Johnathan shook himself out of his stuper and rushed after the man, "Wait, how did you do that?" 

The man looked at him, "I have always had this power inside me."

"That's..." 

The man flinched before he finished and Johnathan realised that he'd probably never heard a kind word about what he could do.

"Wonderful, like magic." Johnathan finished.

"Magic?" The other asked surprised, "But magic is good."

"Well, of course, what you just did was good, you saved my life, I was dying." Johnathan said.

The starlight brightened and Johnathan realized what he had thought at first were stars were actually the man's eyes; they were not grey, could not be so dull and lifeless as grey, they golwed happily and shone brighter with Johnathan's words and Johnathan knew that he would come to love this man as he could love no woman and he would take this man what ever way he'd allow, if it was merely as friends and brothers born of the blood they spilt together that would be enough for him as long as he had this man by his side until his end.

"You were." The other said and began walking again.

"Where are you going?" Johnathan asked as he chased him.

"Why?" 

"Well, I figure a healer is a good thing to have around, especially one that can halt death and I was wondering if you'd like to travel with me?" Johnathan asked.

The other hesitated.

"I mean I can't pay you with any thing but my friendship but..."

"Friendship?" The man asked.

Johnathan grinned brightly, "Yeah, friendship."

"I've never had a friend before."

"Now you do."

The other man smiled shyly and Johnathan fell, hard and deep and gladly.

\----------

"You are the worst friend!" The Warlock shouted.

"You don't have any other friends." Johnathan laughed as he focused on untying his hands, "Can't you use magic to untie us?"

"It's been blessed."

"Of course it has." Johnathan muttered, "Well, at least they haven't decided anything yet."

The doors clanged open and the Warlock glared at Johnathan, "The worst friend."

Johnathan laughed, "At least I'm not boring."

"I like boring." The other said as he was dragged from his cell.

"Me to, my friend." Johnathan offered.

\---------

"We didn't burn." Johnathan said in awe as the Warlock brushed soot from his clothes and Johnathan sat on the ground surprised and awed that they were still alive.

"I don't burn," His friend said simply, as though it were that simple, "I was surprised I was able to extend the protection to you."

"You...you were protecting me?" Johnathan asked, surprised.

"Of course, you are my... friend." 

Without thinking of all the ways it could go wrong Johnathan stood and walked to the Warlock and then he was grabbing his face and pulling him into the most important kiss of Johnathan's life, no matter what reaction he recieved this kiss would change everything.

The Warlock stiffened and then relaxed into the kiss and he clutched Johnathan's singed shirt in his hands and the pulled away with a gasp.

Johnathan looked down as the Warlock did and laughed, his shirt had become firedust and he now stood bare before his friend and hoepfully new lover naked because his pants had gone the same way.

"It's not funny." The Warlock shouted.

"Well, not that I'm not eager to be unclothed with you but it's kind of cold."

The Warlock looked down and smirked, "Only kind of?" 

"Hey!" Johnathan said, "We nearly died."

"Not really." The Warlock shrugged.

"Fine, I nearly died."

"I won't let that happen." The Warlock vowed.

\----------

"What is that?" Johnathan's Warlock asked as the being of light stood before them.

"I... I think it may be an Angel." Johnathan answered and stepped forward as the being beconed him.

\----------

Johnathan carefully wiped the blood that had dripped from his Warlock's ears, to him the Angel's voice had not been like a song, heavenly and beautiful, instead it had caused the man's ears to bleed from hearing it and Johnathan could no longer find it beutiful as he once had.

"It's fine, you may have to talk a bit louder for a while but it should heal, I always do." The Warlock assured, "What did it want, I was a little preoccupied with burting ears to listen properly."

"He took my father's blood from me and gave me his." Johnathan told him, "He called me Nephilim."

"Half Angel." The Warlock translated with a forced laugh, "And me the Devil's child."

"We don't know that."

"I do." The Warlock said as he turned away, "After I was grown I went back to my mother, I needed to know, she told me that she had loved him, even after she knew what he was. She bore me for him, I was meant to be his Heir, the Heir to Hell."

"You could never rule Hell." Johnathan told him.

"You think I can't, that I'm too weak?"

"No, I think your heart is too good to ever be able to do what would need to be done in Hell." Johnathan forced his Warlock to look at him, "You cannot even kill a Demon, my Starlight, how could you torture men who deserve it?"

The Warlock leaned into Johnathan's chest and sighed, "Thank you, my Sunshine."

\-----------

"You cannot seal the Realms!" The Warlock cried, "It's impossible."

"I cannot let them die!" Johnathan shouted back.

"If you do this Johnathan, I will not help you!" 

Johnathan jerked back, it the ten years they had been friends and then lovers they had never parted for more than a night or two, and now Johnathan was torn, if he went then he would have to leave his lover behind and may never live to see him again, but he could not let the people die.

"I'm sorry." Johnathan whispered and turned from his Warlock not seeing the devistation that crossed the man's face, "Goodbye, Caelan."

\---------

"No!" Caelen cried as he ran forward.

"Cae', help me, please?" Johnathan asked, reaching for him, his sword was a pile of broken iron and Caelen wasn't sure if Johnathan really knew he was here.

More Demons poured from the Gates of Hell and Caelen closed his eyes as he held his lover, he did not know what he could do.

'A sword,' A voice whispered, 'You need a sword.'

'Go away, Father.' Caelen thought.

'All Angels are born with a Sword within their soul.' The voice continued, 'It is what we always fought with, why we were never without a weapon, call his to being.'

'He's not an Angel.'

'He shares the Blood of one, he has a Sword within his Soul.' The voice whispered, 'Call it, Seal the Gates.'

"I can do something, but, Sunshine, I don't... it might hurt you... it could kill you." The Warlock whispered.

"Without it we are dead anyway." 

Caelen nodded and tears filled his eyes as he helped Johnathan sit up, "It is probably going to hurt, and I won't be able to hold the Demons back any longer."

Johnathan traced Caelen's cheek, "I'm so sorry, my love, but you must do this."

And Caelen put his hands on Johnathan's chest and puched his hand into it as Johnathan broke into a gut wrenching scream. Caelen paused.

"You Cannot Stop!" Johnathan screamed out.

And Caelen reached his soul and he caressed the bright and pure thing of light and gold and he wrapped his power around it and he pulled and there was a Soul-Sword in his hands and a trickle of blood running from Johnathan's gasping chest.

"I have to..." Johnathana tried to stand but failed.

"Johnathan, take my strength as your own." Caelen offered his hand and Johnathan took it and Caelen gave him the remnants of his power and watched Johnathan go, he watched the man Seal the Gates and then he watched the man fall and stumbled his way to him to hold the man in his arms one last time.

\---------

How many times had he stood here, in this very spot gazing up at the stars and wondering why he remained when all he loved was gone?

'Much too many,' He thought.

"Hello." A young man smiled, "Are you lost?"

He looked at the young man and found a smile, he was glad to see the boy again, though a boy he was no longer.

"You." The man said, surprized.

"Me." Caelen said simply.

"Why did you give this to me?" The boy asked asn he held out a knife.

Caelen looked at the tiny blade that he had once been given by the love of his long life and then away, back to the field of wild flowers that hide where his heart had been laid to rest so many centuries ago.

"Because my heart would not allow a child of mine to go unprotected."

"Yours?" The boy frowned, "I am not a child of anyone's."

Caelen smiled, "All Nephilim are my children, I made a promise of such so long ago."

"To Johnathan Shadowhunter, right?" The boy asked and Caelen smiled sadly.

"Indeed so." The Warlock looked at the boy again, "Why else would I have my brothers and sisters protect them when they need them to."

The boy shrugged, "I guess I don't... I don't want Magnus too mourn for me for an eternity, I don't want him to hold on to that pain when I am gone because it is all that's left of me."

"Oh, Alexander." Caelen whispered and took the boy's face in his hands, pressing a kiss to the man's forehead, "You remind me so of the man I loved and lost."

"You don't know me..."

"I have lived a long time, I can change my body at will, we have met many times, Alexander." Caelen smiled, "You are precious to me as your siblings are, the last of Johnathan's line."

"But he loved you." Alexander said.

"Yes, and I him, but before we were lovers he took many women to his bed and from one came a child, a girl who was never called to duty by the Silent Brothers and she had a child, who had a child and then they were all called and became the Elder Families, but none know that the Lightwoods were borne of the First Demon Hunter, Johnathan Shadowhunter."

"And none will." Alexander promised.

Caelen smiled, "Thank you."

Caelen looked out at the flowers for long moment and then offered Alexander his hand, "Come with me."

Alexander took the hand hesitently and let the Warlock lead him into the field of flowers until they stopped at an odd place where only golden flowers bloomed in an odd rectangle.

\--------

"Take my strength as your own." The Warlock whispered softly as he stood acroww from Alec and Alec felt strength and power not his own fill his body, it felt like burning and Alec wanted to make it stop but as suddenly as it had come the power settled and Alec watched as the Warlock closed his eyes as a cool wind blew over them and the Warlock before him crumbled into ash and settled over the golden flowers staining them silver.

Alec knelt down and caressed one and he saw images of a life not his own, images of laugher, of love, of sorrow and of hope and he knew that The First Warlock had joined the First Shadowhunter in death a was pleased.

"May I take a flower?" Alec asked softly, still petting one gently.

A swirl of wind wrapped around him and then a single bloom and Alec smiled and carefully dug the plant up and settled it into the pot that had appeared next to him.

"Thank you, for the gift you've given me."

And the wind whispered back, 'Of course, my Son.'

But it was not the Warlock's voice that whispered and Alec knew that he had heard the voice of his ancestor.

\----------

A golden and silver flower sat on the balcony of a loft appartment in Brooklyn and it released a sweet smelling fragrance that calmed Magnus and he'd smile at Alexander and he wondered where the man had found such a unique flower but Alexander would only smile secretly and kiss him sweetly and drag him into a dance lesson and he would whisper of suns and stars and maybe Magnus was pleased that Alexander had started to call him his Sunlight but that my dears was his own business.

 

\-----

Explination: I have none... however when Caelen died he did so after giving Alec his immortality, and exchange of sorts, Alec's mortality for Caelen's Immortality, so Alec could live the rest of his life with his Warlock and they wouldn't be searated by death.


End file.
